


Nasze Halloween

by winchestersoul



Series: Destiel & Sabriel One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, Halloween, M/M, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersoul/pseuds/winchestersoul
Summary: Krótkie, nawet bardzo, ale brak mi czasu na napisanie czegoś lepszego. Mimo wszystko dodaję, a czemu nie xDCzekam na kudosy i komentarze xx





	Nasze Halloween

Sam przebudził się w pokoju motelowym czując, że coś kazało mu już nie spać. Przeciągnął się na łóżku i usiadł na nim. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale... Coś było nie tak.

\- Cześć Samantho - usłyszał głos Gabriela z drugiego końca pokoju. - Wyspałeś się?

Łowca spojrzał na archanioła wielkimi oczami i powoli wstał. Czyżby śnił? Nie, to chyba niemożliwe, prawda? On... Tu naprawdę był.

\- Gabriel? - wychrypiał i odchrząknął od razu. - Ale... Ale jak ty tu... Ty przecież nie żyjesz.

Archanioł zarechotał i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie znasz mnie? Jestem Tricksterem, mam swoje sztuczki - puścił mu oczko. Opierał się o ścianę trzymając ramiona na piersi. W końcu odepchnął się i ruszył w stronę bruneta z szerokim uśmieszkiem. - Nie cieszysz się na mój widok?

Sam zakaszlnął i poprawił włosy.

\- No... Tęskniłem... Chyba...

\- Chyba? Tylko chyba? - blondyn stanął bardzo blisko łowcy i spojrzał mu w oczy. Gabe uśmiechał się zalotnie, ale czemu? Co za głupie pytanie. - No nie bądź taki skromny, Sammy, wiem, że tęskniłeś za mną.

Samowi zrobiło się gorąco, bo Gabriel położył dłoń na jego piersi i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej zaglądając mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Na co czekasz? - wyszeptał archanioł, a gdy Samuel porwał go w ramiona całując z całych sił zachichotał pod nosem triumfalnie. Nie minęła chwila, a łowca złapał archanioła pod kolana podnosząc go do góry. Blondyn owinął nogami wyższego mężczyznę w pasie i poddał się kompletnie tym pieszczotom. Nagle pstryknął palcami i obaj byli nadzy pokryci brokatem i sztuczną pajęczyną. Wokół nich leżały liście, łóżko przykryte było kołdrą w kościotrupy, a po ścianach ściekała sztuczna krew. - Wesołego Halloween, Sammy - szepnął i oddawał kolejne pocałunki. Wszystko działo się szybko, nie wiedzieli, kiedy zaczęli lepić się od potu, a pościel spadła z łóżka. Sam urwał ramę, na co Gabriel zaśmiał się głośno, obiecując, że to naprawi.

Po wszystkim łowca zasnął, a archanioł uprzątnął cały bałagan. Wyglądało tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Przysiadł na łóżku i wpatrywał się w Winchestera z miłością w oczach. Gdyby tylko ten debil wiedział, że on naprawdę żył.

\- Do zobaczenia za rok, łosiu.

Gdy z rana Sam przebudził się, rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale wszystko wyglądało identycznie, jak poprzedniego dnia. Więc to był sen. Nie był pierwszy, miewał je co roku na Halloween, a już się cieszył, że odzyskał swojego anioła. Smutniejąc wstał z łóżka. Ile by dał, by naprawdę zobaczyć Gabriela.

\- Brakuje mi ciebie, wiesz? Szkoda, że nie zdążyłem ci nigdy powiedzieć, że cię kocham - ale Gabriel wiedział. Słyszał te słowa za każdym razem, gdy łowca je wypowiadał. Z uśmiechem pozostał w cieniu nie dając już o sobie znać.

Aż do kolejnego Halloween.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Krótkie, nawet bardzo, ale brak mi czasu na napisanie czegoś lepszego. Mimo wszystko dodaję, a czemu nie xD  
> Czekam na kudosy i komentarze xx


End file.
